Narcisos
by Shuleecitaa
Summary: Fue un simple paseo, luego de los retazos que dejó la guerra, que hizo que la vida de Naruto de un giro inesperado. Nunca supo que aquello que buscaba estaba en donde nunca imaginó encontrarlo, .:Naruto x Ino:.


**Rated: **T  
**Pairing: **Naruto Uzumaki/ Ino Yamanaka. Minors: Sakura/Sasuke, Neji/Hinata  
**Advertencias: **Creo que nada xD. Oh, si... **SPOILERS sobre los últimos hechos del manga.**  
**Disclaimer: **Nop, Naruto todavía no me pertenece. Kishimoto pensó que no le servía como esclava, así que ni siquiera pensó en prestarme los derechos de su serie (Damn ò ó).

**_Let's go, ppl!_ **

* * *

**Narcisos  
By: Shuleecitaa**

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Encuentro**  
.

Sus pasos hacían eco en la silenciosa noche, pero eso era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado. Un chico rubio, de piel bronceada y brillante, caminaba sin destino fijo por los parques de la aldea de Konoha. Llevaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta naranja, y tenía la cabeza gacha, con su mente perdida en sus nublosos pensamientos.

Naruto recordaba todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. Miró distraídamente a su alrededor, viendo los progresos que había hecho su aldea. El ataque de Pein fue devastador, sí, pero el espíritu de fuego de los habitantes de Konoha hizo que poco a poco los edificios se irguieran tan imponentes como antes, y que las calles vuelvan a estar rebosantes de vida, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Desde ese ataque ya habían pasado dos meses, y algo mucho más atroz para él pasó en ese lapso de tiempo.

Unos días luego del ataque del líder de Akatsuki –quien había escapado, malherido, con la ayuda de su compañera, Konan–, apareció Sasuke Uchiha, junto con tres shinobis más, dispuesto a destruir la aldea que lo vio crecer.

Tanto para él como para Sakura fue terrible. Naruto todavía recuerda cómo fue la batalla contra su mejor amigo, ambos rabiosos y dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí. El rubio se dio cuenta de que Sasuke ya no era el mismo que alguna vez fue su compañero de equipo. En ese momento estaba masacrado por la venganza, completamente envenenado por el odio.

Y fue allí, donde él supo la triste historia de Itachi Uchiha. Lo supo de los labios del mayor afectado, escuchó cada una de las palabras sobre aquel héroe, tachado injustamente de villano. La cólera inundó con rapidez sus venas, y no dudó ni un instante el ayudar a aquel al que seguía considerando como a un hermano.

En ese momento olvidaron los rencores y las desdichas, peleando juntos, como un equipo. Sakura y aquellos shinobis compañeros de Sasuke –que él supo luego que se hacían llamar 'Taka'– también fueron parte de aquel improvisado escuadrón. Los seis emprendieron su emboscada en contra de los líderes de Konoha y de Danzo, uno de los principales causantes de todas aquellas desgracias.

Fue una ardua batalla, que casi terminó con su vida y con la de Sasuke. Pero vencieron.

Tsunade y los demás ex-novatos también lucharon. Todos juntos. Incluso los aldeanos se rebelaron ante sus consejeros. Como una verdadera unidad, poniendo cada uno su pequeño grano de arena.

Akatsuki había desaparecido. Pero Tsunade sabía que pronto atacarían, no se quedarían con brazos cruzados después de que Uchiha Sasuke se uniera de nuevo a ellos. Ella sabía que tomarían venganza.

Aún así, Sasuke no fue de los más beneficiados. A dos meses del ataque, seguía en coma, en el hospital. Su cuerpo incubaba la misma enfermedad que había infectado a su hermano, Itachi. Eso dificultó seriamente que pudiera sanar sus heridas, por lo que Sakura y Tsunade estaban pendientes día a día de su evolución, con escasos resultados.

Él, por su parte, también estuvo su tiempo en coma. Un mes, para ser exactos. El haber liberado dos colas más del Kyuubi le había afectado. Pero, también, gracias a ese demonio su recuperación fue mucho más acelerada que la del Uchiha.

Seguía caminando sin rumbo, metiéndose cada vez más en sus recuerdos. Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención, un fuerte olor floral, que provenía de su derecha. Antes no era tan receptivo con los aromas, pero desde que había liberado la sexta cola del zorro, sus sentidos se habían agudizado enormemente, como un animal. Tsunade le dijo que la razón de eso podría ser que su cuerpo se esté fusionando completamente con el del demonio.

Cuando dirigió sus ojos azules hacía la fuente de aquel aroma, se topó con unos irises de la misma tonalidad que los suyos.

"¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?" Ino Yamanaka estaba parada enfrente de él, con un delantal verde manzana que le daba una apariencia agradable y graciosa. Naruto se rascó la cabeza, a modo de tic.

"¿Eh? ¡Nada, nada-_ttebayo_! Sólo tomaba aire fresco…" Sus ojos se posaron en la mano de la chica, que traía unas pesadas bolsas "¿Y tú qué haces a estas horas, Ino?"

"¿Yo? Que va, en la floristería tenemos trabajo extra. Fui a comprar un poco de abono para las plantas ¡No sabes todos los encargos de flores que nos están pidiendo!" Al decir eso, la rubia calló abruptamente. Naruto sabía la razón. El cementerio fue destrozado con el ataque, y recién hacía unos días lo restauraron por completo. Cada persona que había perdido a un ser querido llevaba flores a sus respectivas tumbas, ahora que el lugar estaba presentable.

Seguramente ella y su equipo ya habían llevado flores a la nueva tumba de Asuma.

"_Ne_… ¿Quieres que te ayude?" Preguntó él, incomodo. Los ojos de Ino se habían tornado melancólicos, y Naruto no tenía ni idea qué hacer en situaciones así. Había visto llorar muchas veces a Sakura, pero Ino no le tenía tanta confianza como la joven Haruno a la hora de hablar de sus cosas.

La chica volvió en sí "¡No hace falta! ¡Soy una mujer fuerte! Dos bolsas llenas de mierda no pueden contra mí"

"Pero se ven pesadas, ¡Vamos, no seas obstinada-_ttebayo_! ¡Déjame llevar aunque sea una! Como hombre, es mi deber"Insistió Naruto.

"Que no, Naruto. La floristería queda a sólo cinco cuadras de aquí. No es mucho, déjalo"

"No, pero yo quiero llevarlas"

"¡No seas terco, Naruto! No lo necesito" A Ino ya se le empezaba a hinchar una vena en su frente.

"¡Pero yo las quiero llevar igual-_ttebayo_!" Él también ya comenzaba a hartarse, ¡Cuando quería comportarse como un caballero, las mujeres se enfadaban con él! _¡Quién las entiende-ttebayo!_

"Que no"

"Que si"

"¡Que no, Naruto!"

"¡Que sí, Ino! Y es mi última palabra" Cuando terminó de decir eso, le arrancó –literalmente– las bolsas de la mano a la chica, y empezó a caminar hacía el local de la familia Yamanaka, dejándola atrás.

_Maldito idiota testarudo, _Ino bufó, pero se apresuró para poder seguirle el paso. Una vez estuvo a su lado, ambos caminaron en silencio, compartiendo un mutismo un poco tenso. Ella no sabía muy bien qué decir. Si bien no se llevaba mal con el Uzumaki, nunca tuvo oportunidad de hablar a solas con él. Cuando era niña lo consideraba un crío insoportable –como la mayoría de sus compañeros. Incluso seguía teniendo esa misma opinión de él luego de aquellos tres años.

Pero al verlo luchar tan febrilmente contra Kakuzu, ver el fruto de su entrenamiento, hizo que ella pudiera apreciar cuanto había madurado aquel mocoso irritante que alguna vez había conocido. Ahora Ino lo veía como su igual, alguien a quien admirar y respetar. Tal y como se lo merecía.

"Ne, Ino…" Preguntó de repente él, "¿Has visto a Sakura-chan en éstos días?"

"¿Si he visto a–?" Ino entristeció su semblante al recordar a su amiga, "Sí, la he visto ayer. Está demacrada. No duerme ni come, sólo cuida a Sasuke-kun. Algún día va a caer ella enferma también"

Naruto frunció el ceño, "Si lo sé. Yo hace días que no la veo, pero siempre está igual-_ttebayo_. No me hace caso y me dice que no debo preocuparme, ¡Pero si está flaca como un palo! Y luego soy yo el tonto"

Yamanaka observó como el rubio refunfuñaba y decía algo de 'Está mal' y 'Sasuke-_teme_' pero no le prestó mucha atención. Era consiente de que Uzumaki sentía un amor que rayaba en lo obsesivo por Sakura. Estuvo así desde que eran niños, y no creía que hubiera cambiado en esos momentos.

"Naruto" Lo interrumpió, "¿Sigues enamorado de Sakura?" Quiso que su voz sonara suave, después de todo, era un tema delicado.

Él ensombreció levemente su semblante.

"Yo…" Al principió pensó en negarlo, en decir que no estaba enamorado de su amiga, pero no podía mentir. Sí lo estaba, y locamente. Pero no sabía si era de ella, o de lo que representaba. Es decir, si el llegaba a conquistar a Sakura, significaría que había logrado una de sus metas, ser reconocido por ella, y que al fin sea _suya_. Pero luego, miraba el calor en los ojos verdes de la chica al mirar al Uchiha, y se preguntaba si él sentía lo mismo. Si la amaba a ella tanto como ella a Sasuke, "…creo que la estoy olvidando…"

Y no era del todo mentira. Porque su pecho no sentía ningún dolor al pronunciarlo, al menos no tan intenso como antes. Recién en esos momentos se dio cuenta de lo que Sakura significaba para él. Significaba el triunfo, tener aquello que le fue negado, poder superar a su maestro y conseguir a aquel amor de infancia.

Pero no… no era amor lo que él sentía cuando veía a Sakura. No _ésa _clase de amor. No era amor pasional, de un hombre a una mujer. Era un amor fraternal, de un hermano a una hermana. Quería protegerla, a como diera lugar. No quería perder a uno de sus primeros lazos. No quería que pase con ella lo mismo que había pasado con Sasuke.

"¿Naruto?" Masculló la chica, al cabo de unos momentos. Por la cara del muchacho habían pasado decenas de facetas. Desde la tristeza, resignación, amargura, hasta decisión, fortaleza…

"Ouh, perdóname Ino-_ttebayo_. Creó que me metí demasiado en mis pensamientos, _je je_" Se rascó otra vez el cabello, con el mismo tic de hace unos minutos. Ino sonrió, y dirigió sus ojos azules al frente, "¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Sigues detrás del _teme_?"

Ella parpadeó "¿Te refieres a Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asintió, "No… creo que no. Lo mío era demasiado infantil, ¿Sabes? Me di cuenta de eso, hace unos meses. Cuando vi a Sakura luchando al lado de él precisamente. Lo miraba con tanto sentimiento, que incluso me dio vergüenza por pensar que alguna vez competimos por su amor. Lo mío era atracción, algo muy superficial" Rió un poco "Aunque creo que Sai-kun no está nada mal…"

"¿Sai-_teme_?" Replicó él, incrédulo "¡Pero si ése no tiene ni vida propia! Tienes un gusto muy raro-_ttebayo_"

"¿Y me lo dice aquel que le gustaba la frentezota?" Contestó, haciéndose la ofendida.

"¡Eso es muy diferente, Sakura-chan es muy atractiva! Pero Sai… el _teme_ de Sai… es muy extraño"

"¡_Ja_! Extraño" Repitió, escéptica, "Extraño que una frente puede ser tan grande, ¡Eso es extraño!"

Siguieron el resto del camino discutiendo sobre la frente de Sakura, y los pros y los contras de que Sai sea un '_teme_'. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya estaban frente al local de la familia de Ino. Ella simplemente no podía creer lo fácil que era tomar confianza con alguien como Naruto. Cuando se encontraron había cierta tirantez entre ellos, pero cuando comenzaron a hablar y a soltarse, las palabras surgían solas, y la familiaridad crecía.

Al final parecían amigos de toda la vida, en vez de amigos 'ocasionalmente'.

"Creo que hasta aquí llego yo" Murmuró ella, tomando las bolsas y posesionándose en la puerta del local, "Gracias por ayudarme, Naruto"

"De nada_-ttebayo_" Sonrió, complacido. Otra vez silencio. Supuestamente, él tendría que irse. Pero no quería. Naruto miraba desesperadamente hacía los alrededores, buscando algo con lo cual poder quedarse un poco más de tiempo allí "Que bonitas flores" Ignoró lo estúpido que sonaba que digiera eso justo en ése momento, pero no se le ocurría nada. Señaló unas pequeñas flores, de un amarillo chillón, que reposaban afuera del lugar, como una muestra.

"Oh, esas…" Ino dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se acercó a la planta, "Son narcisos. Sólo florecen en primavera, son bastante bonitos, es verdad" Lo miró, risueña. "De hecho, mirar estas flores me recuerda mucho a ti"

"¿A–a mí?" Titubeó.

"Sí…" Los ojos de Ino se tornaron ausentes, "El narciso amarillo es una flor que representa a la alegría, es una flor brillante, que llama la atención y queda en la memoria de quien lo ve. A sí mismo, se dice que el narciso amarillo evoca al sol y al verano. Es una buena flor para levantar el ánimo" Yamanaka volvió su vista a él, "Como tú"

Naruto quedó algo atontado, luego cayó en la cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo y carraspeó un incomodo 'gracias', algo azorado por las palabras de la chica; ésta podía ser muy directa cuando se lo proponía. Considerando que ya era momento de irse –y es que si se quedaba un minuto más, pasaría una vergüenza enorme–, se despidió levemente de la chica, alzando la mano y girándose rápidamente.

Ino lo siguió, con aquellos irises azul cielo, con una sonrisa en su cien. Tomó las bolsas con abono, y las arrastró hacía dentro del local. Miró sonriente aquellas bolsas.

Tal vez… no se quejaría de salir a comprar el abono tan seguido. No si tenía a alguien como Naruto de compañía.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**ÓwO**

**Tenía tantas ganas de escribir algún fic con alguna pareja de Ino. Y también tenía ganas de escribir sobre Naruto. Al principio ésto iba a ser un NaruHina y KibaIno, pero ¡Y una mierda! xD, vi un par de AMV's NaruIno que me dejaron en shock. Ambos son tan lindos juntos. Hasta creo que Kishi lo hace a proposito. Los dos rubios, de ojos celestes, escandalosos, tercos, con unos mejores amigos/rivales que cortaron sus lazos, enamorados de una persona que quiere a otro (o que sólo se quiere a sí mismo, en el caso de Ino xD), ¡God, I need porn NaruIno! (Me lo copié de los NaruHina, perdón xP). Uiffff, me descargué... **

**Bueno, no creo que el fic dure mucho. Tal vez cinco, seis o como mucho siete capítulos. De hecho, iba a ser un One-shot, pero tengo ganas de escribir más xd. Va a ser semi-AU, porque no voy a escribir mucha acción, (o tal vez sí, depende de la inspiración, xd). Y, of course, mucho NaruIno, y tal vez algo de fluff x3 (sin mencionar que tengo dos parejas terriblemente angsty como secundarias x3333). Oh, y quedense tranquilas emoboy-fans (si hay alguna fan de SasUKE xd), lo voy a despertar de su coma profundo xDDD (como estoy disfrutando esto :3)**

**Gracias por leer mi húmilde fic, ;3. Si les agradó (como si no ;P), ya saben, los review alimentan a mi fanfic para que tenga ganas de crecer ówò. Alimenta a mi fanfic! O el pobrecito morirá de depresión ÓwÒ**


End file.
